Love can Change your Ways
by DeaththeGirlSymmetry8888
Summary: Death the Kid has lived a pretty good life, but his life will get a whole lot better when his soul mate shows, Death the Girl! But is she really all that glamorous? Even the most amazing people have dark secrets... Also in my fanfics for Death the Girl, she isn't his twin, just like soulmate-doppleganger-like-girl


Authors Note- This story is based on pairing Death the Kid x Death the Girl. If you are not in favor of this certain pairing, please do not criticize story, simply exit. Most people pair Kid x Girl as twins, but most stories here are based on Girl being the Reapers Child (Not in relation to Kid's nickname). Also: Characters Louis and Pat are male.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.

(Also! If you click the down button near the chapters (Once I update) I will label the chapter with the lemon specifically! Cuz I know I kinda like to get straight to the lemons.. *just the pervert i am..hehe...^.^'*..but ya gotta start somewhere, right?)

Death the Girl P.O.V

I woke up to the sun shining uncomfortably through my black tinted windows. I made my way to my closet, finding the colors black and white, as well as gray throughout the hangers. I picked the one that had large cuffs at the ends, with 3 white lines facing vertically. The skirt was a simple black, flat ruffled one, and my loafers were brown with grey long socks. I then closed my closet and headed to my vanity table. I picked up a black and white brush and combed my light black hair. I stared sadly into the mirror at the three white lines on one side of my hair. The day I first looked in a mirror, I screamed at the top of my lungs because I found out I had asymmetrical hair. But soon after my maids calmed me down, we got a doctor and he said there's no way to fix it. So I tried painting the rest of the lines around my head to make three perfect lines, but it turns out I'm allergic to white paint. I sighed and put down my brush carefully. I then heard a knock at my large grey doors.

"Come in." I said dusting off my clothing lightly. "My Lord has called you to his chamber, Lady Death." My two maids said in unison, politely bowing. I curtly nodded and walked past them. My gaze drifted off to the architecture of the hallway. Everything was build symmetrically. I had ordered it that way. Even the food they serve to me is symmetrical. I thought more and more about symmetry, and how if you weren't symmetrical you were to be executed until I bumped into my father's chamber doors. I opened them a creak, and then opened them all the way.

"You called me Father?" "Yes, come in." I closed the doors and walked down the black velvet carpet and stood in front of my father, the Grim Reaper. After a moment of silence he spoke. "I have found some very interesting information that I would like you to pursue." He said calmly, playing with his black hoodie. "Very well, what is it?" I asked with a hint of curiosity in my voice. "There is an academy I would like you to investigate." "It is Death Weapon Meister Academy. I would like you to attend and eliminate a boy and his father." I had no problem with eliminating boys as long as they weren't too young. "He is your age if your wondering, and he is the son of Lord Death." He practically read my mind. "Ok no problem." I replied nonchalantly. "I would like you to make friends with him first thought. Gain his trust." He added, twiddling with his gray shiny scythe now. "Ok." "The academy is in Death City." He finished, pricking his finger and letting a bit of the blood drip. I nodded and bowed and then left the chamber.

I then started walking down back towards my room. I opened my doors back up and closed them as soon as I stepped in. I then began packing. I took out two black suitcases. I grabbed all of the clothing in one of my closets and neatly folded them and put them in the compressed suitcase. I then packed my brush, a small mirror, undergarments, and other things like books. I then packed up both the suitcases and closed my doors. Two maids curried over to me and they gently took one suitcase in each of their hands. "Set them at the limo." I said, motioning for them to go down the corridor. I then stopped in the middle of the hallway where one of the coat racks were. I took off my black leather jacket and out it on myself. I straightened the collar and adjusted it so it was comfortable. I then continued walking. I stopped again but this time at a room. I knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything so I opened the doors. "Louis Williams and Pat Williams!" I shouted, in order to wake them up. Louis jumped up, startled. "Geez… you don't have to shout.." He grumpily replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Morning!" Pat jumped cheerily and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, while Louis gave him a death glare. _Even though Pat does that to me every morning, I can't help feel my cheeks heat up every time_. "G-get dressed! We're going to Death City in Nevada!" I stuttered. "Why?" Louis asked while Pat was busy playing will his panda plushies. "We have an execution assignment. Oh and we won't be immediately executing him. First I must gain his trust and befriend him." I said simply, heading towards the doors. I thought I saw Louis frown a bit. I shrugged and then closed the doors.

After I had breakfast I went out of the breakfast room and back towards the doors to outside. I saw through the tinted windows that Louis and Pat's luggage were next to the limo. I smiled. I then stepped outside to find Louis and Pat sitting on one of the fancy black benches. "Come on." I motioned with my hand to the limo. The driver opened the door for me and also for Louis and Pat. Louis took out his laptop and Pat started playing with block panda figures. I reached into my pocket and took out my iPod and ear buds. I placed them in my ears and turned up the volume.

After 20 minutes we were at the airport. I was lucky that I was royalty because I didn't have to wait in line. Also, they didn't put me or Louis and Pat through the safety scans because they knew that I had weapons that I needed for fighting, and that Louis and Pat were also weapons themselves. I stepped on one of the private jets that we had bought and after I seated, started listening to the music again before my eyes drifted off.

I must have fallen asleep because we were already in Death City by the time I opened my eyes. I slowly gazed at every thing that we passed. After a while, the limo dropped us off at the beginning off the huge academy. I then wondered why were in a limo and not a jet, and then it occurred to me that someone had carried me when I was sleeping on the jet and into the limo. I then shrugged the thought off and diverted my gaze back to the large building. The architecture was absolutely amazing. The large candles that stuck out were perfectly symmetrical and so was everything else. My eyes sparkled with admiration. I then took my bags and Louis and Pat followed me towards the big doors. "Hey before you just burst in there, remember they can't know you're Grim reaper's daughter and they won't treat you like royalty." Louis warned me. I nodded and saw that Pat was jumping with excitement. I rolled my eyes. I gently placed my hand on one of the handles but before I could open them, since my clothing was so fancy, I put a cloak on, that covered my outfit and my face.

I opened the doors and then saw the beautiful inside. I slowly walked down the hall. I peeked through some windows and saw that in one room, there were several students seated in rows, while some guy with a bolt in his head was talking. I slowly looked over the students that caught my eye. I saw a boy with red crimson eyes and white hair with an odd looking headband on next to a girl with green emerald eyes and dirty blonde hair in pigtails while her hands were covered in white lined gloves. Next, I saw a girl with black hair in a long ponytail and indigo eyes. Next to her was a snobby looking boy with bright blue hair and brown eyes. Then two girls who seemed to have corresponding outfits, one with dirty blonde hair, and the other regular blonde hair, both with blue eyes. The next boy really caught my attention. He had black hair, a little bit darker than mine, his hair had 3 white lines on one side also like me, and he was wearing perfectly symmetrical shirt and he had orange yellowish eyes like me!

I stared at the boy for what seemed like eternity, until Louis pulled my wrist and said, "Let's go." I sighed and followed him. "Wait." I stopped. "What?" He asked, with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "We don't know how to get to his office. We should ask the bolt dude." I said happily, heading back towards the classroom. " 'Bolt dude'?" Louis asked questioningly. "The guy with a shiny thingy in his head down there!" Pat chimed in, pretending to eat bamboo as he sat like a baby panda. "Yea.." I concluded, a bit odd stricken by the pose Pat was performing. "Fine." Louis sighed and followed me back to the class. Went we got to the door, I took a deep breath and said, "Just be polite and act innocent." I then slowly opened the door and saw everybody staring at us. "Ahh! I'm so sorry! W-We're new here and wondered how to get to Lord Death!" I stuttered, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh, newcomers eh?" The man with the bolt in his head said, walking towards us. I nodded sheepishly. "Well how about I introduce you first and then we'll go to Lord Death's?" He asked, while smiling. "S-Sure.." I said unknowingly. I hid behind Louis and Pat and said, "You guys first." Louis sighed and Pat giggled. The man stepped up to them and turned them towards the class. "What's your names?" I heard him whisper to them. "Louis and he's pat." I heard him whisper back. "Well class, this is Louis and Pat and hopefully they will be joining us." I heard say loudly to the class as everyone clapped a bit. He then walked over to me and whispered, "A bit shy?" I nodded. "Well, at least introduce yourself." He said smiling, and turned me towards the class now. "You might wanna take the cloak off first." He said quietly. I nodded once again slipped off the cloak quickly and hung it on the rack. "Name?" He asked. "Death the Girl." His eyes widened but then he smirked. "And this, class, is Death the Girl!" He said, almost boasting to the class. I looked at everyone's wide eyes and they're mouths that hung open. I then saw the boy with three white lines and black hair gaping at me. My face got flushed immediately. Then I heard a bell ring. "Well, class is over, I will lend you all 5 minutes to greet our newcomers." He said to the class and then shoved his hands in his pockets, winked at me, and left the room as he closed the door.

I then saw everyone rush down from their seats except for a few boys down to where we were. I saw the two girls with blonde hair and blue eyes greet Louis and Pat first. Then the guy with blue hair came right in front of my face. "I'm BlackStar, your God! I will forgive you for not praising me since you are new!" He shouted and then started laughing and boasting around. Then the girl with black hair rushed to me. "I'm sorry about him, sometimes he gets carried away. By the way I'm Tsubaki." She said sweetly and smiled and then continued, "Well, I'll go calm him down." And then she hurried off to BlackStar and I saw her sweat drop and try to persuade him. "Hi! I'm Maka! I hope you find it comfortable here, I know I do!" The girl with blonde pigtails chirped. Then I saw look over to where the white haired guy was on the rows and heard her go over there and yell, "Soul! Come and greet the new guys!"

Then the guy with black hair and white lines walk up to me. He seemed to be blushing. "U-Umm.. nice to meet you.. I'm Death the Kid.." he shook my hand gently. "O-Oh.. so that's why everyone was surprised.." I giggled slightly. "Y-Yea.." He said, scratching the back of his nervously. "Well, anyways, I just wanted to say, that umm… I like the way you dress.." He stuttered shyly. "Oh! Thanks! I-I like the way you do to!" I tried to hurry and find something nice to say. There was an awkward silence as both our cheeks were tainted pink.

Then I saw the girl with short blonde and hair and blue eyes prance over here cheerily. "Hey.. Kid… Her name's Death the Girl and yours is Death the Kid! It's almost like your married!" She giggled mischievously, jumping up and down a bit. Both our faces got immediately beet red and we both faced the floor. _Why would she immediately make that connection? _I thought. I then glanced over there too see the taller girl dragging her out the door with a sweatdrop on her head.

I was about to say something when Kid said shyly, "Hey, I can show you Lord Death's room…" I blushed slightly then nodded a bit. He smiled. "Follow me." He said, extending his on his way out. I took his hand and followed. While we were walking we talked bit.

"So, where are you from?" He asked, facing me. "Oh… Underground Arizona." I replied, hoping he wouldn't suspect me. "Oh, like an underground city?" His asked, his eyes sparkling a bit with curiosity. "Yea." I murmured. "Cool. Have you mastered any fighting abilities?" He questioned. I mentally froze. What happens when he finds out my abilities? I then said to myself not to mention my suspicious abilities to him. "Yea, I can do Death Cannon, Death Eagle. 42, Death God Martial Art- Stance of 'Crime', Death God Martial Art- Stance of 'Mad crime', Death God Martial Art- Stance of 'Punishment', Death Slide, Execution Mode, Madness Release, Parent's Seven Rays, Sanzu Death cannon, Sanzu Fall Shot, Sanzu River Shot, Shadow Skull Arms, Skull Shield, Soul Perception, The Lines of Sanzu, Tornado Flip, and Death Cannon Beta Ray." I took a deep breath after saying everything, even though I still had more powers than that. He just stood there, amazed. "You can do everything I can do, but what was that last ability?" He continued walking, trying to regain his composure.

"Death Cannon Beta Ray." I replied nonchalantly, walking along side him. "I've never heard of that. Do you mind showing me later?" He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Sure." I said, twiddling with my fingers.

Louis P.O.V

_"Girl! Wait up!" I yelled, running after her through the lit up city, pushing past people constantly. She kept running thought. Running as fast as she could. I couldn't give up though. I mustered up all my strength and ran with all my force. I then finally caught her wrist a tight grip. "Girl..." I murmured through the wind, which tousled her hair just the right way. She looked at me with sad eyes, but I suddenly leaned in slowly. I leaned in closer, and closer, and our lips were about to meet..._

"Louis Williams and Pat Williams!" Shouted a familiar voice, snapping me back to reality. "Geez...you don't have to shout.." I replied grumpily, wishing she didn't wake me up from my sweet dream. "Morning!" I heard Pat chime and then give Girl a peck on the cheek. I glared at him, pretending to disintegrate him with my eyes. I saw her cheeks flush a bit and then she spoke, stumbling on her words, "G-Get dressed! We're going to Death City in Nevada!" _Death City? Why? _"Why?" I asked, trying to get my thoughts through. "We have an execution assignment. Oh and we won't be immediately executing him. First I must gain his trust and befriend him." I frowned. _Don't I already have enough competition by Pat? Although I don't think Pat knows that I liker her..._Then I saw her leave the room.

I then started packing the stuff I needed. I packed several pairs of white pants, white t-shirts, and tuxes. I then got my red and white sewed hat, and placed it on my dirty blonde hair. I then saw Pat just messing around with his Panda shrine. I sighed in annoyance and started packing his things, knowing he wouldn't anytime soon. I glanced at him one more time, this time, he was holding up a panda figurine, pretending it was flying, making weird animal sounds. I raised my eye brow but then zipped up his suitcase. "Come on Pat." I said, taking both our suitcases and taking them outside. When we got outside, I set both our luggage near the limo. I then sat on one of our benches in the garden and Pat sat down with me, giggling for some reason. I then saw Girl come out of the building. "Come on." She motioned for us to get in the car, and I started towards the limo.

When we got inside, I took out one of my laptops, which was conveniently in the back seat pocket, where I kept it. I then saw Girl take out her iPod and ear buds, and saw her click the volume button on her iPod. I sighed and looked over to Pat, to find that he had brought his panda block figures with him. I then continued with my laptop. I then opened up Windows Word and opened one of my documents that was labeled G x L. I clicked open, and it said it was locked. Knowing the password since I locked it myself, I typed the password secretly, pretending to crouch in my seat. I then found tons of little 'fantasies' I had typed earlier this month. I usually write what I feel, or things I want to happen, kind of like an online journal. I then continued typing some of my partially inappropriate fantasies, looking at Girl and Pat occasionally, to make sure they weren't looking at my stories.

After a while, I had to save my document because we had arrived at the airport. I was so glad that Pat and I royalty, since we were the weapons of Death the Girl, so we didn't have to go through the metal detectors. Boy if we did, they would be buzzing off like crazy. They also let Girl off the hook because she carried a few normal weapons with her. We then were led to the private jet Mr. Reaper had bought just a few days ago. When we got on, I took a seat in the back, so I could continue typing my stories. I saw that Pat had fallen asleep with a goofy smile on his face, and Girl had fallen asleep. _'She looks so cute when she sleeps' _I thought, and smiled inwardly. I then began typing.

When I heard our flight was over, I went to check on Girl and Pat. Pat was awake, but still rubbing his eyes groggily. I then saw Girl, she was still asleep, she looked so peaceful. I decided to carry her bride-style to the limo that was awaiting us in front of the air port. I expected her to be at least a little heavy, but she was actually as light as a feather. I then gently placed in the limo in a sitting position, her head resting on the window. I then dazed off into space for a while, as Pat started to fall asleep again.

I got snapped out of my daze as I saw Girl slowly open her eyes. She looked amazed at the look of Death City. _We're already in Death City? I must've day dreamed for a long time. _I then saw as her eyes diverted to everything in the city that we passed. I smiled and started looking at the interesting buildings. I then saw that the limo had stopped at the academy. I stepped out and grabbed my bags as well as Pat's while Girl grabbed hers. I stopped a moment to stare at the peculiar architecture. There were several black white and red things, and I think what pleased Girl the most, was that it was completely symmetrical. I saw her eyes glitter with amusement. I smirked.

I then saw that Girl had started towards the doors, and I followed with Pat shortly behind, yawning a bit before regaining his normal self. Before Girl could open the door, I grabbed her hand and warned, "Hey before you just burst in there, remember they can't know you're Grim Reaper's daughter and they won't treat you like royalty." I saw her nod and I let go of her hand. She then put on a big cloak with a mask on. _Why is she wearing that..? _I thought, but just brushed it off as she opened the doors. I saw her gaze in awe as we slowly strolled the hallway. She then peeked into a classroom window. I decided to take a look at what had noticed.

I saw that the room was actually a classroom with some weird guy with a screw in his head. _That's a little odd... _I thought. I then saw a guy with white hair and red crimson eyes with some weird headband on next to some girl with emerald green eyes and dirty blonde pigtails. After that was a girl with black hair and a long pony tail with some conceited looking guy with blue hair and brown eyes. Next was two girls with corresponding outfits, one with long dirty blonde hair, the other with short regular blonde hair, and they both had blue eyes. The next guy made my eyes narrow. He had black hair, a little bit darker than Girl's, three white lines on one side, and orange yellowish eyes just like her. _I hope he doesn't get attached to Girl too much. _I thought but then instead of feeling jealous of him, I grabbed Girl's wrist and led her out of the doors view.

"Let's go." I said, trying to hide the anger in my voice. She sighed and then I led her down the hallway. "Wait." She stopped and I asked annoyingly, "What?" "We don't know how to get to his office. We should ask the bolt dude." She continued happily, almost skipping back towards the classroom. "'Bolt dude?'" I asked skeptically, reluctantly following her. "The guy with the shiny thingy in his head down there!" Pat continued for her, sitting on the floor pretending to eat bamboo and sitting like a baby panda. "Yea..." Girl finished, glancing at Pat and making an odd face.

"Fine." I sighed, giving up. Once we got to the door, I heard Girl take deep breathe and murmur, "Just be polite and act innocent." She then slowly turned the knob and I saw that everybody was staring at us. Then Girl spoke, "Ahh! I'm so sorry! W-We're new here and wondered how to get to Lord Death!" _Shit she just made a really cute face. Ok Louis, keep cool. _"Oh, newcomers, eh?" The guy with white hair and the oddest bolt or screw of some sort implanted in his head spoke, walking towards us. _Be careful Girl, he sounds and looks like a rapist,_ I mentally tried to send Girl a message. I saw Girl nod. "Well how about I introduce you first and then we'll go to Lord Death's?" He asked. "S-Sure.." Girl stuttered, and then ran behind Pat and I. "You guy's first." She whispered behind us, and I sighed.

Then the man stepped up to Pat and I and asked, "What's your names?" "Louis and he's Pat." I replied back quietly. "Well class, this is Louis and Pat and hopefully they will be joining us." He spoke loudly now, facing the students. I then saw him walk over to Girl and I decided to not let me guard off when he was around her. I couldn't fully hear the conversation though, and walking over there would be kinda rude, since he obviously wants to keep it private or something. I then hear him whisper something to her, and then she nods. _What are they talking about? _I yelled in my brain frustratingly.

He then said something to her while smiling, and then turning her towards the class, the students probably weirded out by her unusual cloak. He then whispered something a little louder to her, and all I could make out was 'take', 'off', and 'first'. _Take WHAT off first? What the hell is he telling her! _Before I could go yell at him, I saw Girl hang up her cloak on the nearby rack. _Oh. _Now that they were a bit closer I could hear what they were saying. "Name?" he asked her and she replied, "Death the Girl." I saw his eyes widen for some reason, but then he smirked. _Oh no a rapist smirk! _My inner mind panicked, but I decided to let it go.

"And this, class, is Death the Girl!" He almost sounded like one of those boasting fathers that were incredibly annoying. _Thank God Girl's father is nothing like that. _But then when I got back to earth from my thoughts, I saw everyone wide-eyed, gaping while staring at Girl. _Well that's rude! _But I then noticed the boy he looked like Girl gaping at her like he had never seen anything like her in the entire world. I narrowed my eyes a bit. I heard the bell ring and then the man spoke again, "Well class is over, I will lend you all 5 minutes to greet our newcomers." He shoved his hands in his pockets, winked at Girl, and finally left. I felt my eye twitch in anger and my temper was going up.

Then I saw everyone rush down towards us, as I saw the two blondes come up to greet us. "Hi! I'm Patty!" The girl with short blonde hair and a more skimpy outfit said, almost in a giggling manner. _I think Pat just met his soul mate. Well, that's good, less competition for Girl. _I thought. "Hi, I'm Liz." The other girl smiled slightly, and held out her hand. I shook it and then saw Pat and Patty chatting away. Then they both came up to us and Pat started with, "Patty just told me about how giraffes are cool!" and then Patty finished, "But Pat's panda's are cute too!" Then they both giggled and wobbled into the hallway happily. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but Patty gets distracted easily and I wanna be early for next class." Liz said to me, before heading out the door. I sighed in relief that I didn't have to talk, because I wanted to see what was happening with Girl. Earlier when I glanced at her there was the boy with unusual blue hair, but now a girl with blonde pigtails was greeting her. _Why does almost every girl here have blonde hair? _I sweatdropped and chuckled nervously, it fading out as soon as it started. The girl then started going back up to the stands and yelling at the boy with red eyes and white hair, who seemed annoyed.

I then saw the boy with jet black hair and an abnormally symmetrical composure and figure. Almost too perfect. I decided to listen in on their conversation, I slowly scooted myself, enough for earshot. I then heard the boy speak first. "U-Umm..nice to meet you.. I'm Death the Kid." He then shook her hand, and she complied. In my heart there was a pit of jealousy slowly filling. "O-Oh, so that's why everyone was surprised.." I heard her giggle cutely. The pit was filling faster now, my temper going up.

"Y-Yea.." he scratched his head nervously, and then he continued, "Well, anyways, I just wanted to say, that umm...I like the way you dress.." His cheeks now tainted pink a bit, smiling feverishly. My eyes narrowed. What's that supposed to mean? Half of me wanted to shoot the hell out of that guy, but my 'good' side overpowered it, barely. "Oh! Thanks! I-I like the way you do to!" She hurriedly replied, as if she wanted to appeal to his better nature. Then they stopped talking because their cheeks were painted pink and I scowled at the boy who started the whole conversation. Then I saw the girl named Patty who was with Pat, skipping over to them. Phew, hopefully she'll drag this moron somewhere else.

I then heard her pipe mischievously, "Hey..Kid...her name's Death the Girl and yours is Death the Kid! It's almost like your married!" Then both of their faces were immediately flushed as they looked at the floor. You were supposed to break it up, not play match-maker idiot! I mentally shouted Patty, frustrated that she only lead him on to making his move.

**I'm almost done with Chapter 1, it'll be soon! Also, do you think I should do a P.O.V for Pat too on every chapter, or will that just make each chapter excessively longer? Please tell me and thanks!**

**Click here to see Death the Girl with Louie and Pat! - image/death%20the%20kid%20in%20girl/Desu_za_ ?o=4**


End file.
